BLACK
by Riri Flower Blood
Summary: Dalam batas semu khayal dan nyata ia akhirnya menyadari satu hal. Tuhan terlalu sayang padanya dan ingin segera memeluknya dalam keabadian nyata yang tak terbatas. Trilogi dari tiga warna beraroma sakral. Warning: Shounen-ai, boy x boy, typo(s). Don't like don't read. Mind to read and review?


**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[BLACK]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dia mulai bermimpi. Kenyataannya memang bermimpi. Tentang kabut yang menguar di sekitar tubuhnya, tentang air – _salju_ yang mencair di atas tubuhnya, tentang pergulatan liar di dalam kepalanya. Dingin itu mulai menyergap, menjebaknya dalam delusi-delusi destruktif yang anggun. Dalam keheningan itu, harapannya membumbung tinggi akan rindunya pelukan Tuhan, hanya satu pintanya. Ia ingin _pulang_.

.

.

.

Naruto, beberapa silabel berkah berharga dari kedua orang tuanya, suatu doa dalam rentetan akan abjad-abjad vokal dan konsonan. Diteruskan dengan nama belakang yang bernada titel kebangsaan. Tapi tak bertahan. Rentetan doa melebur menjadi sumpah saat sang penopang nafkah menangkap uluran tangan Tuhan lebih cepat. Mengaburkan seluk beluk nalar sang wanita yang memiliki panggilan takzim – _ibu_. Merayakan untuknya teriakan parau di tiap larut sang bulan bertahta sebelum kembali pada peraduannya.

Stigma-stigma terlukis indah pada lekuk tubuhnya, satu-satu terhitung menjadi jumlah yang tak dapat lagi dihitung menggunakan jari-jari di kedua tangannya – ulah sang ibu. Diam dan tak berontak, menjadikannya bumerang yang hanya menyerang satu arah itu dibiarkan mengalir untuk dibagikan kepada sang ibu sebagai bayaran atas kesalahan semu miliknya.

* * *

Saat itu penghujung tahun baru di umurnya yang ke 13 tahun, Bangsawan Uchiha menggiringnya dalam dekapan – oleh segelintir surat yang disahkan pihak pengadilan. Separuh bersyukur dan separuh bersalah. Nelangsa, ingatannya kembali pada sosok sang ibu dalam balutan lengan panjang yang saling terikat diagonal membentuk suatu kurva dalam penjara yang berkedok kamar dengan dinding putih sebagai pemanisnya, orang-orang memanggil kombinasi ruangan-ruangan itu dengan sebutan St. Konoha. Tidak, tidak, Naruto mungkin salah, rasa di hatinya mungkin saja menipu dirinya. Ia lega. Mungkin untuk sementara ini.

* * *

Pertemuan itu tidak sama dalam seumur hidup genggamannya, itu telah mengalirkan fasa-fasa kasat mata dalam helaan nafasnya. Destruktif tetapi mengasilkan pola yang indah? Entahlah, mungkin takdir atau suatu kebetulan. Gestur perlindungan tertangkap oleh indra perabanya, merasakan kisi-kisi kesadaran menyeruak, mengeruk impuls untuk segera mengirimkan informasi dalam diamnya. Nyaman, yang ia rasakan. Malam itu ia membasahi bagian depan hakama milik Sasuke dalam dekapan sang manik obsidian, mengeluarkan frasa-frasa memori dalam benak kesakitan masa lalu.

Kisahnya bersama Sasuke sering mengalirkan friksi-friksi hangat di tiap aliran darah yang terpompa dari jantungnya, seringkali membuat pipnya tersepuh warna merah muda. Salam dan ucapan sederhana yang dilontarkan setiap pagi, sebelum berangkat, pulang ataupun sebelum dan sesudah makan antara Naruto dan para anggota bangsawan Uchiha lainnya seringkali memekakkan hatinya bertahan untuk tidak meloncat merepetisi kelakuan dirinya saat berumur 4 tahun. Afeksi nyata bahwa Naruto hanyalah seorang bocah yang damba kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya ia terbangun dari mimpi saat kenyataan menohoknya dengan keras. Naruto tak sengaja – berniat mencuri dengar hamparan kenyataan dari sang tuan besar Fugaku. Rentetannya tersusun dan tak sedikitpun di adisi oleh nada-nada sumbang layaknya seorang yang berkabung. Dan Sasuke melihatnya – memergokinya.

Seharusnya pagi itu dilukis warna jingga mirip senja yang keemasan, seharusnya pagi itu salam dan ucapan masih saling berhubungan reversibel antara keduanya. Kenyataannya tidak, hingga di malam-malam di penghujung akhir tahun itu kembali seperti tahun sebelumnya. Malam tanggal 22 Desember, kembali stigma-stigma penuh benci dan amarah itu terlukis utuh di kulit tannya. Memerah, lebih tua dari itu, keunguan, dilanjutkan dengan warna hitam yang samar. Lalu sehabis hitam apa lagi yang akan menghiasi tubuhnya. Liquid itu tidak mengalir, liquid merah itu tertahan sesak di balik permukaan epidermisnya akibat pukulan dan tamparan dari beberapa bangsawan Uchiha. Ada yang tertawa di permukaan ada yang menghujat dan memenuhi sumpah serapah terhempas merenggut jiwa yang sebelumya dilubangi habis-habisan oleh Sasuke – kekasihnya.

Hanya karena salah melihat dari sudut pandang mati dan berakhir dengan kesimpulan 'Naruto mendorong Itachi ke arah jalan raya yang ramai'. Pada akhirnya Naruto menghabiskan 24 jam penuh waktunya bersujud di hadapan para petinggi bangsawan Uchiha memohon sekiranya bisa dimaafkan – harapnya.

Bohong jika rentetan kata sang tuan Fugaku tidak melukainya, ia membencinya. Tapi secara kompleks rasa itu tidak bisa ia uapkan, bahkan setelah semua oposisi dari tindakan yang ditujukan ke arahnya ia tetap tidak bisa. Bahkan air matanya lagi-lagi berkorban atas sakitnya sisi sel pengganti hatinya dalam artian konotasi. Dan sebagai komplementer dari semua afeksi amarah, Sasuke mendorong dan kembali menamparnya saat euforia_ christmass eve_ berjalan. Meninggalkannya di antara titik suhu yang semakin menurun dan dua lapis baju yang dikenakannya tanpa baju pengahangat sebagai penyempurna. Tak ada pilihan akhirnya ia hanya dapat berjalan lurus, dengan tanpa alas kaki yang menapak langsung pada tupukan butir air yang membeku di bulan Desember. Satu-satu nafasnya menghembus perlahan jaraknya semakin memendek, kakinya sudah mati rasa dari 30 menit yang lalu. Dengan mata sayu ia melihat dataran yang dihiasi api unggun yang menari mengundangnya, delusi. Bermanuver dalam dunianya sendiri dan mencapai batas kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia bermimpi, dalam kenyataan ia bermimpi. Ibunya kembali hadir mengimplementasikan agar bukti bahwa ia nyata di hadapan Naruto. Tremor yang mengguncang hatinya dibangkitkan, stigma kembali dilepaskan dengan besi dan timah panas, serta pisau-pisau pemotong daging yang hanya membelah beberapa nol koma milimeter dari permukaan kulitnya. Naruto berteriak, menangis memanggil cintanya dan memohon maaf atas kesalahan semu miliknya dan akhirnya terdiam pasrah tak lagi meronta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dalam batas semu khayal dan nyata ia akhirnya menyadari satu hal. Tuhan terlalu sayang padanya dan ingin segera memeluknya dalam keabadian nyata yang tak terbatas.

* * *

END

* * *

**_©RiriFlowerBlood, 2013_**


End file.
